This invention relates to novel dibenzothiepin derivatives represented by the following formula (I) and to a process for producing the same. ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents a halogen atom, or a hydroxy, nitro, amino, trihalogenomethyl or lower alkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and R.sub.2 represents a hydroxy or amino group.
The present inventors have studied a wide variety of compounds, and as a result of this study, they have found that dibenzothiepin derivatives of the formula (I) exhibit excellent antiinflammatory activities.